


That Tickles

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	That Tickles

After the show, she had asked a passing member of the stage crew to direct her where the toilets were. She thought it was a little weird how he looked at her for a moment and became a little too enthusiastic when telling her where to go.

This is some prank, she thought as she was finally trying to make her way out of the venue, but for some reason she couldn’t remember which corridor she went down, and thus blamed it on the crew guy instead of her own defective memory.

As she turned and walked into yet another corridor, she heard a door open and saw a figure walk out. She froze, like a deer in headlights.

Out the door, stepped out a Nameless Ghoul, still in his costume, complete with a mask. It was him. She shouldn’t be here. It was definitely a prank.

As he walked out the men’s bathroom, the Ghoul adjusted his trousers. He turned his head only to see a figure walking away from him.

“Hey.” He called out.

She winced as he called for her attention, and reluctantly turned to meet him.

“Hey, sorry I was just on my way out.” She spoke at a mile a minute, hoping to talk her way out of it.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, taking steps towards her.

“I, um,” as she decided to form her words, she couldn’t help but be drowned in the deep blue eyes that bore into her. Just then, she remembered how she made eye contact with him during the show. She had read all the stories about how they all loved and had intense eye contact with the fans, but now that she recalled, this Ghoul had spent all, if not, most of the ritual staring particularly at her. She didn’t really think too much into it, but now it made her heart skip.

“Are you okay?” He asked, when she didn’t finish her response.

“Oh, um, yeah. I asked a stage guy where the bathroom was and now I’m just making my.. way.. out..” She slowed her speech as she had not noticed that he had approached her and how close he was now standing in front of her.

Wow, he was tall.

“Are you lost?” He squinted his eyes at her.

“I, no-yes.” She said in defeat. She saw his eyes change shape and she knew he was smiling under his mask. She smiled back.

“Come on. I’ll show you the way.” He offered.

As they made their way, she couldn’t help but notice how he’d glance at her now and again, after all it’s a little hard not to with his mask, even through her peripherals.

What she didn’t know was that the Ghoul had mentioned in passing to the same crew member how he thought the girl in the black flowery dress was cute, and how he just couldn’t take his eyes off her. He smiled to himself, he must have been taking the piss or had just become his wing man.

When they rounded another corner, they reached the band’s dressing room. She couldn’t help but peek inside, there they were, right in front of her, just hanging out and she couldn’t believe it.

The Ghoul was about to say something, when he noticed the crew guy walk behind him and give a wink with a thumbs up. The Ghoul rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to her, he watched as she eagerly looked around inside the room. He smiled.

“Hey, you wanna stick around? Hang out with me a little?” He asked, hooking an arm around her shoulder.

She looked at his hand on her shoulder then back to him, a smirk on her face.

Next thing she knew, he was on top of her, in his hotel room, still in his stage clothes but minus a mask. So much for just hanging out.

Her was thigh positioned between his legs, and she could feel his erection press against her every time he grinded his hips. His mouth was cemented against hers with heated kisses, all the while his hands continually showed her breasts attention.

One by one, the Ghoul unbuttoned the front of her dress, the buttons only coming halfway down the garment. His lips met the skin of her chest, kissing down her sternum, each kiss leaving an invisible mark on the landscape of her skin. He then pulled down one of the cups of her bra, a nipple going in his mouth. She arched her back at the sensation, the feeling sending a tingle right between her legs.

He replaced the cup of her bra before he slipped the sleeves of her dress over her shoulders, the dress now only hanging around her waist, and finally pulling her bra over her head. Once again, he left trails of kisses down her body and just above her bellybutton, before the Ghoul came back up to taste her lips again.

Her body was increasingly glowing hot underneath him, so much that his hand almost felt ice cold between her thighs as he massaged her through her underwear.

As he kissed her deeply, she suddenly shuffled beneath him and lightly pushed him away, his teeth dragging on her bottom lip.

“Are you gonna down on me?” She said abruptly, between lightly panting breaths.

The Ghoul looked at her in bewilderment, his bright eyes, framed by dark, leftover stage makeup as he processed what she said. He let out a sound between a scoff and a chuckle.

“Um, yes? Maybe? If that’s okay with you?” He said, half-grinning, still a little confused by her question.

“Oh, no, no, I’m sorry..” She assured him, becoming a little flustered. She wasn’t exactly sure why she blurted out that question. “What I mean is, I, um, I’ve never had a guy.. do that.. before..” Now she felt a little more than embarrassed.

“Really?” The Ghoul asked, his brows closing together as he looked at her, a look that could describe disbelief and confusion. She flushed bright red and darted her eyes away from his, focusing on her hand against his chest, fidgeting with the fabric.

The Ghoul smiled, and just as he did her eyes met his again. “Well then, I will fix that.” He said, as he went in to kiss her again. “You’re gonna love it.” He beamed at her.

She felt her entire body respond to his words, the hairs on her skin standing on end.

The Ghoul propped himself up and positioned himself between her legs. He took off the top half of his outfit before he gathered her dress around her waist, his hands also grabbing onto the waistband of her underwear as he pulled it down over her hips. He tossed her clothes aside before lowering himself between her thighs, an arm hooking around each one as he spread her open.

She let out a gasp of air as she felt is hot breath on her lower regions. Her body felt like it was on high alert, her nerves turned on the highest setting as her body entertained this new experience.

First, the Ghoul kissed just below her bellybutton and let his lips make their way down to her mound. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt her flesh grow more sensitive than she has ever felt before, the desire for him to make contact growing stronger.

Then, he took away his left hand that was hooked to one of her thighs and trailed it across her lower stomach, before turning his head to her right thigh which he still had his arm hooked around on. He kissed the inside of her thigh, making his way down, kissing the ridge between her thigh and her cunt.

Her hips bucked into the mattress as he kissed her. The Ghoul was a little taken aback, but he only chuckled in response. That entire area of her body now felt so sensitive, that even when the Ghoul slightly tilted his face to look at her, the Ghoul’s hot breath against her skin just sent rippling sensations throughout her entire body, and along with the idea of what was about to occur, what she was finally about to experience; immediately she felt herself drip.

“That tickles..” She said, sheepishly. Hiding her smile underneath her hand.

“Good..” The Ghoul smiled mischievously. He then darted his eyes back to her glowing center before he licked his lips. He lowered his head and let out his tongue, delivering a long lick between her folds. He started down, against her entrance, lapping up her nectar and drawing his tongue up to her clit, feeling the bud rub against the length of his tongue to its tip.

She could barely contain herself, “Ohh.. my.. Godd…” she shuddered, her hands balled into fists by her head, and her eyes fixed at the ceiling.

The Ghoul lifted his head to see her reaction, his lips flashing a toothy smile. “Do you like that?” He mused, his voice like gravel as he spoke quietly.

She swallowed, inhaling deeply before speaking, a faint “yes” coming from her.

The Ghoul grinned again before continuing his attentions to her. He licked her the same way again, gaining another strangled moan from her. The reactions he was getting only pushed him to work her even more, completely relishing in how fragile he made her feel.

Then, he finally focused on her throbbing clit, circling and pressing his tongue onto it before closing his lips around it and sucking on it.

She moaned loudly beneath him, her legs becoming restless as he once again grabbed hold both of her thighs.

“Oh god, that feels so good..” She groaned. He moaned in approval as he continued to work his mouth, the vibration of his speech adding another tier to her current unspeakable pleasure.

He lapped his tongue against her, as well as alternating between kissing and sucking her wet folds and her clit.

She grabbed at the sheets by her head and hooked her legs around the Ghoul’s back, pressing him against her. The Ghoul laughed at her body’s response, his mouth still glued to her. She whined as he did, and she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes greeted hers and delivered a delicious lick to her clit; and as he did, her eyes rolled back and her head dropped back to her pillow.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph- aahh!!” She squealed as the Ghoul finally pressed a finger inside of her. His mouth now solely focused on her clit. She moaned and yelled under him as he introduced another finger.

The thought of the other hotel patrons, particularly his bandmates in the rooms next door, and them hearing crossed his mind, but he was having too much fun and he only laughed again with his mouth against her as he observed her reactions.

A louder moan erupted from her as the tension inside her continued to build out of proportion, like a rope being stretched to its limit, she was ready to snap.

Her breath quickened, “I’m- I’m-” she gasped, and the Ghoul worked quicker, harder, ready to release her.

Finally, she came, and hard. She grabbed onto the top of her pillow beneath her head and screamed. She screamed into her arm that was positioned by her face.

The Ghoul guided her throughout her orgasm, his hand and mouth continuing work, until finally slowing his pace to ease her. As he finished with her, he wiped his mouth and propped himself on his knees, a proud grin of his face as he watched her, her eyes closed and panting, exhausted because of him.

He lowered his body over her, reaching his hand to her face and turning it towards him. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and smiled.

“I can’t believe I’ve never had a guy go down on me before..” She breathed.

“Well, I’m glad to have had that pleasure.” He smiled.

“Me, too.” She said before meeting their lips together. She could smell herself on his lips and immediately she felt herself become wet again.

The Ghoul then pulled away and said, “now what are you gonna do to repay me?”


End file.
